


[Art] The Twins

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Multi, No Twincest, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione having a lovely time with the Weasley twins.Unofficial illustration for FaeOrabel's The Trouble with Kneazles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	[Art] The Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Kneazles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199392) by [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel). 



> I wanted to make something a little sweeter, but still super smutty. In Gryffindor colors.  
> I have no idea how big dicks should be?? They're getting progressively larger? Let's just call it artistic license.
> 
> Based on the super cute fic The Trouble with Kneazles. It's adorable and has a great mischief making Fred.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
